


Delegation

by embittered_ambition



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard is Racist, Genius Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Odin is meh in this, Thor is a decent bro, Tony shows Asgard who's boss, innuendos galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embittered_ambition/pseuds/embittered_ambition
Summary: "You're welcome. However, I must say, is your armor dwarven-made by any chance? It is very well made."Tony blinked, "Uh, no actually. I made it myself."That made a couple of them blink. The other dude gaped."Truly?! A mortal?" He sounded disbelieving, and Tony held back a scowl.In which Tony is establishing relations with the rest of the Nine. He meets Loki. And of course, sparks fly.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 588





	Delegation

Tony heard the boom before anything else.

  


"Wait- fuck, no. Let me put up my sens-"

  


He was swallowed by a cascade of rainbow light, something not quite wind shooting  _ through  _ him. It made him gasp, lungs compressed, legs and arms almost tingling from the strain.

  


There was a small groan once the inventor seemingly slammed against the bridge. His eyelids fluttered, and Thor chuckled. He was completely unruffled, stretching out his limbs.

  


Bastard. Tony attempted a threatening glare. Thor couldn't hold back a snort.

  


"Don't worry," Thor assured, a small bit of humor edging his tone, "Jane did the same. The Bifrost was not made with mortals in mind," he paused, "However, it shouldn't harm you."

  


"Great," Tony said weakly, "Totally great. You sound really convinced of that, Thor."

  


Thor grimaced, and Tony managed to stand on shaky feet.

  


"When's the court gathering, then?" Tony asked. The subject change was obvious, and Thor visibly relaxed. 

  


"The set time is within the hour," Thor replied, and Tony hummed.

  


They began to walk, Thor giving a parting nod to Heimdall. Tony, however, just marveled at the feat of engineering. Fuck. He wanted to make one. Just the level of  _ knowledge  _ needed to synthesize this, and Lord have mercy. He might just steal that entire library Thor was bragging about.

  


The rainbow hummed under his feet, and vibrated a little. It felt like a caress, curling up his ankles and absorbing into his blood. His veins seemed to warm. He looked down warily.

  


"Uh, is that normal?"

  


Thor frowned, and said, "She must like you."

  


"... Huh?"

  


"Asgard. Her energies travel through this very bridge. This shows that she approves of you."

  


"Okay. Cute. A planet has a crush on me," Tony released a deep breath, torn from being disturbed that a planet can have  _ feelings  _ or utterly fascinated that a  _ planet _ can have feelings.

  


_ Wait… is Asgard even technically considered a planet? It's flat and all. Flat-earthers must be having field day- _

  


"To put it crudely," Thor chuckled, and they were not even half-way to the end yet. Tony's eye twitched. He tapped his reactor, and his suit seemed to crawl over his body, encasing him in impenetrable armor. Tony smirked behind the HUD.

  


"Race you."

  


Thor rose his eyebrows, and Tony took off without further ceremony. He could hear the God's laugh of delight, and then a soft wooshing sound became louder and louder.

  


Thor was right next to him, arm extended, Mjolnir in hand. He winked, and sped even faster, taking the lead.

  


" _ Oh,  _ no you don't."

  


Tony went supersonic. A loud boom exploded behind him, and he shot past Thor. He landed on the other side, and it took Thor a sad couple seconds to catch up.

  


Meanwhile, the Einherjar blinked. One even began to walk tentatively towards Tony, but hurriedly scrambled back once Thor landed with a thud.

  


"Your armor is formidable, my friend!" he said cheerily.

  


Tony smirked, faceplate melting back into the suit, "Yeah? Thanks big guy."

  


One of the Einherjar cleared his throat, "We are here to collect Prince Thor, and his Majesty King Anthony Stark of Midgard."

  


Tony gaped. Truly gaped. He whirled an accusing gaze to Thor, and the God grimaced.

  


"I'll explain later," he muttered. Armor clanged as they walked through the streets of Asgard.

  


_ So just roll with it. Okay. Something tells me that I should've been warned of this… eclectic welcome. _

  


Tony nodded discreetly, trying to hold back his inner desire to examine every little detail, and especially that. Or maybe that. Or maybe-

  


The inventor was absolutely  _ enthralled  _ by the majesty of Asgard. The garish gold had a certain charm to it. Everyone was smiling, bustling, giving Thor a warm welcome. Giving Tony curious stares. Street vendors selling beautiful swords, delicious smelling food, little souvineers.

  


The pavement underneath his feet was perfectly kept. Not cracked at all. Either magic (Science that humans don't understand yet. He refuses to call it that  _ abomination  _ of a word) or maybe Asgard just set aside a lot of money for infrastructure.

  


Well, apparently the nine realms has been in peace for centuries. War budgets are probably cut a lot by now. 

  


They made it to the palace eventually. Thor was incredibly amused that Tony accidentally stopped to gawk every five seconds. The guards, on the other hand, were blank-faced.

  


Tony could practically  _ smell  _ the irritation wafting off of them. He smiled sheepishly.

  


They walked into the palace, and Tony couldn't hold back a shiver at the thrum of energy that shot through him. Thor did the same, yet the guards weren't at all affected.

  


After another couple minutes of walking through an architects-paradise, there was a modest set of doors, and Thor thanked the Einherjar. Tony blinked. They were there already?

  


"Yeah, thanks guys," Tony agreed, looking at them with a carefully self-depreciating gleam in his eyes.

  


They merely grunted. However, the one that Tony could recognize as the one who walked up to him spoke, gruffly; as if he was containing his excitement.

  


"You're welcome. However, I must say, is your armor dwarven-made by any chance? It is very well made."

  


Tony blinked, "Uh, no actually. I made it myself."

  


That made a couple of them blink. The other dude gaped.

  


"Truly?! A mortal?" He sounded disbelieving, and Tony held back a scowl.

  


Thor sensed the change in mood, and steered Tony away before he could give an inevitably snark-filled retort, giving the guards another customary thanks, before walking through the door.

  


"Assholes," Tony muttered, and Thor sighed.

  


"Yes, well, it is true that not many in this realm see Midgardians as a race worth an alliance with. Any knowledge we have is outdated, and admittedly biased," he admitted, "It was a folly I also shared before my banishment."

  


Tony felt his hackles rise preemptively. If this was how the average Asgardian viewed humans, a primitive species not worth their salt, then they have another thing coming.

  


Inside the room, the gathering was already in full force. All different races mingling, presumably Odin and Frigga on the dais, chatting with a delegate, some drinking an alien liquid that looks totally awesome and bright red.

  


Odin caught Thor's eye, and politely excused himself, and weaved through the majority of the crowd before it all went silent. The rest of the Allfather's way was created, a split forming between the crowd. 

  


Thor kneeled, and Tony blinked, before hurriedly kneeling himself.

  


"Father," Thor greeted, before smoothly standing. Tony also did, and winced when his joints protested.

  


"Thor," he greeted, and then his piercing gaze found Tony, "And King Stark. Welcome to Asgard. I trust your experience was, so far, enjoyable?"

  


His tone was carefully dismissive. Curling around the word "King" as if it were unsavory. 

Tony barely managed to stop himself from stiffening. He put on his signature, patented press-smile.

  


"Yes, it was. Thank you for the  _ warm _ welcome, Your Majesty."

  


He carefully created the same tone and cadence, Thor none the wiser, and Odin's stare became appraising, his tone much more genuine this time.

  


"Good, good," he said softly, "Now, we shall begin."

  


He glided through the crowd, his stance overwhelming regal, and they all knelt before standing once more. Odin sat on the throne without further incident, tilting his head slightly.

  


Different cultures and all that. But it made Tony a tad uncomfortable. What exactly did he agree to, here? He came here to negotiate peace treaties. Maybe trade. He wasn't about to become a vassal or something.

  


The crowd's gaze was now on Tony. Interested, for sure. But Tony got the impression that they were just humoring him. Kind of like a kid showing their mom a fingerpainting.

  


However, at six years old, he was showing his mom an engine that  _ he  _ had built.

  


Despite the offense that settled within Tony, it made him smug. Being underestimated is something he could use to his advantage. He was under no delusion that this was essentially a snake pit, and that was why he was sent here by SHIELD.

  


He was raised for this. Wading the dangerous waters of negotiation and power-plays. This was simply a challenge not on par with anything he's ever done before.

  


_ You gotta run before you can walk. _

  


Tony gave the crowd a smile, and the chatting began once more. Thor squeezed his shoulder.

  


"Good luck, Friend Stark," he murmured, before walking away. Tony braced himself.

  


And apparently, diplomats from other realms were just as bad, or sometimes eerily good, as Earth's own. Tony had just talked his way through many agreements and promises of trade. Little by little, Earth's esteem began to skyrocket.

  


"Thank you for your time, Ambassador," Tony said warmly, clasping her hand and bringing it up to his lips.

  


She giggled. It was fake. Underestimation was apparently her game. Interest shone in her eyes, "You as well, King Stark."

  


"Please, just call me Tony," he said softly, flirtatiously.

  


Her eyes sharpened. Ooh, she was a dangerous one, "Of course, Tony," she simpered, and he smiled.

  


An understanding shot through them. Like recognized the like. Dangerous recognized dangerous. Mutual respect was created between the two.

  


It was probably the first time their humble planet had any interest since its conception. Tony watched as both Odin and Thor began to try to hide smiles, the latter much more successful than the former.

  


Then, Tony walked away, expression sharp, before a man cleared his throat, and he turned around. Then blinked.

  


Hm. Blue alien. Interesting. Incredibly beautiful. Long, elegant legs. Thick black hair that he was just dying to card his fingers through. Ruby eyes. Gold jewelry and armor and accentuating his lithe body. Blood red earrings dangling off of his ear in delicate chains.

  


_ Gorgeous. Hopefully I don't cause a diplomatic incident.  _

  


Tony smiled, barely missing a beat, and the man's lips twitched, noticing the sudden tension.

  


He roved his eyes over the inventor, and Tony preened, and then he spoke softly, the words almost drowned by the surrounding chatter.

  


"Mm, you too, Stark," he said, and Tony's eyes dilated. Mm, a beautiful voice too. Smooth and dark like melted chocolate.

  


And, he didn't bother using his supposed "station". It should've been a slight, but it didn't seem that way. Tony appreciated it for what it was.

  


"Glad you agree, hot-stuff," Tony said, eyes flashing. The man smirked, and held out a hand.

  


"I'm Loki." Tony clasped his hand, and shook it. He rose an eyebrow at the fact that his skin was  _ cold.  _

  


Loki noticed this, and frowned, "Do you not know what I am?"

  


Tony smiled, and shit. This could be perceived as ignorance, "I'm afraid not. Would you mind enlightening me?"

  


Loki had dubious eyes, and pursed his lips, "I am a Jotun. We are naturally cold creatures."

  


Oh. Thor mentioned those, just not the fact that they were blue. He literally only got a cursory five-minute rundown and notice on everything, before he was taken by the Bifrost. Thor apparently expected Fury to tell him more than the essentials. And with further notice. 

  


Apparently Jotuns invaded Earth a while back. They were Asgard's mortal enemies. But, Asgard was generally prejudiced against pretty much every race, including his.

  


It was surprising that Asgard even allowed Jotun delegates to come here. But, if they allowed every other race but them, Tony guessed that it would be viewed as favoritism or exclusion. Maybe cause an international? interrealm?- incident. 

  


He decided not to judge. It shouldn't have been a decision, anyways. It was like a thousand years ago, and if a human still held a grudge then it's their problem. 

  


"Thor didn't mention that you guys were blue. Or cold," Tony hummed, and Loki began to stiffen, "S'cool, though. Glad to know that we mortals were right about what aliens would look like." He winked.

  


Loki relaxed, though there was an inquisitive tilt to his head, "Midgardians imagined a blue species, then?"

  


"Just wait until I show you  _ Smurfs _ ."

  


Loki rose an eyebrow, and then smiled. Genuinely. Tony honestly swooned, and Loki drawled, "I'm going to regret this, am I?"

  


This referred to their imminent liaison. They were under no delusions of what this would lead to. 

  


"Every bit."

  


"Lovely."

  


Loki didn't walk away from him, though. And that's a plus.

* * *

  


Tony groaned, and dammit. He knew what this feeling was. The too-dry rancid taste of his mouth, pounding forehead, his mind stuffed with cotton and not the soft kind. The scratchy kind of cotton that made you itch incessantly, creating rashes with every abrasion.

  


What the hell did he drink last night? Little flashes of a bright red drink that tasted strangely like a sour banana, but  _ delicious _ , burning down his throat and the sense of impending doom _ - _

  


Then, he felt a cold… caress on his forehead. A beat passed. He breathed softly onto the body next to him, edging closer to the glorious chill that his overheated body needed. He moaned in relief when a syrupy calm spread through him.

  


Languid, his headache abated, and he burrowed his head into a man's chest. Tony's leg hitched over his hips.

  


"Thank you," he croaked, fingers tentatively wrapping around the man,  _ Loki  _ he remembered. There was a hum against his forehead, and he shivered.

  


"You are very welcome, Anthony," he murmured.

  


"God, what did you do? Some sort of voodoo-Jedi mind tricks? If so, sign me the fuck up- I regret every blasphemous comment I made about mag-"

  


Loki snorted, before pressing the palm of his hand on his mouth, silencing him. His lips tingled. And Tony smirked, before licking the skin. Loki made a disgusted noise and jerked his hand back.

  


Tony laughed, "Damn, and I thought you liked my tongue on you, peaches."

  


Loki glared, though the amused smile betrayed him, "That was very, very uncalled for."

  


Tony smirk widened, and he leaned forward, eyelashes fluttering, "Are you sure about that, Lokes? My tongue could definitely lick something  _ different  _ than your hand, if you want."

  


He was leveled a flat look, "We had at the very least six rounds last night. I thought Midgardians were supposed to decline sexually through age?"

  


"Not when it comes to you. I swear, you could make anyone, even with performance issues, get it up."

  


A silence, and then uncontrollable laughter, giggles really, "Oh Norns," Loki gasped, and Tony couldn't help but laugh himself, "That was so  _ crude." _

  


"That's practically my middle name, babe." Tony leered. Loki's gaze softened, and began to card his fingers through the inventors hair. Tony's eyelids closed in pleasure, and leaned into the touch.

  


"Mm, you're good at this," he mumbled.

  


"I'm good at a lot of things."

  


"Modest, too."

  


"I've been told that it's a strength of mine."

  


"Oh, I don't doubt it," Tony smiled, wrapping his arms around Loki, before letting out a small whine (that he would forever and ever deny) when he simply pulled back.

  


Tony opened his mouth, frowning, before Loki quirked a smile, and trailed his hand down the inventor's hip, finding his hand and interlocking their fingers.

  


"I shall visit soon." he promised. He almost sounded reluctant.

  


Tony's heart dropped, "You're leaving? Already?"

  


Loki pursed his lips, then nodded, "Anthony… there's something about me that I didn't tell you."

  


"Uh-" That wasn't ominous at all. "Please don't tell me I caught a space STD."

  


A bark of laughter, " _ No,  _ of course not. Nothing of that nature, I assure you."

  


"... So? What is it, babe?"

  


"I'm next in line for the throne in Jotunheim. I'm the King's son."

  


"Oh." A pause. "That's it? I thought it was something bad," Tony thought about it for a moment, and then grinned, "So, I can brag that I had sex with alien royalty?"

  


"... If you wish." Loki sounded unwillingly amused.

  


Tony brightened, and was about to give a reply, but his words were swallowed by incessant lips, pressing against his own and  _ consuming _ . The inventor moaned.

  


Loki tilted his head to give a deeper angle, and it should've been filthy. It should've. But… it was strangely  _ innocent.  _ Passion oozed out of the kiss, yes, but there was nothing sexual about it.

  


It was the first time that one of their kisses meant something other than a precursor. Tony breathed raggedly once Loki pulled away.

  


"You'll visit?" Tony asked. It wasn't pleading. It wasn't.

  


Loki cupped his cheek, "Of course I will."

  


Tony nodded against his hand. He came to associate the cold with home. With comfort. It was almost no time at all when they finally grew to love each other. 

  


After all, Loki Laufeyson and Anthony Stark were very much alike. And they would never give up who they loved for the world. The stolen Idunn's apple Tony received evidenced that.

  


The strange crispness and tartness of the fruit had never been sweeter. 

**Author's Note:**

> So! This was just a cute oneshot I wanted to make. Fluff galore, and obviously sexual humor. Because it's Tony.
> 
> Anyways, I got the ideas from the Frostiron discord. Thanks, y'all!
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) I certainly enjoyed writing this <3


End file.
